Mariokart: Behind The Wheel
by The Cake Queen
Summary: My first fanfiction of Waluigi x Rosalina, Bowser x Peach, and Daisy x Luigi. A Mariokart drama of the evil Wario planing a deadly attack to the mushroom kingdom.
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's horrible. This is based off an i-movie trailer I made. I just love Mariokart and Daisy x Luigi, Waluigi x Rosalina, and Bowser x Peach. I will try to make this as original as possible. This is rated K because of romance themes that are lovey-dovey, but nothing inappropriate. There is also violence, action, mild language,** **and gore. Nothing gets too intense. I recommend age 8 and up.**

 **Please note all Nintendo themes mentioned in these stories belong to Nintendo, not me.**

Wario And Waluigi were relaxing on their couch in their cheap apartment. The short, greasy, fat brother Wario commented, "Mariokart season is coming up."

"Our karts got blasted last year because of that stupid blue shell!", yelled the tall thin brother, Waluigi. Last year Wario And Waluigi were side by side, Wario in first, Waluigi in second. Suddenly, Daisy (Waluigi's crush) sent a blue shell, which destroyed their karts.

"Let's go to my mine today, surely we can get a pretty penny to spend.", said Wario. The brothers arrived there a few minutes later when they saw a Koopa troopa stealing the last bit of gold mined in the month. "Hey!" ,Yelled Waluigi. The Koopa troopa jumped on a racing bike close to him blasting off yelling, " Hay's for horses, loser!" "Should we try to mine some new gold?", asked Waluigi, immediately ignoring the Koopa troopa's insult. No. He realized they would not have enough time to mine for more gold and build karts. Wario darted towards the Koopa, Waluigi trying to catch up. When they were side by side, Wario panted, " I know that guy, he's a worthless criminal he trades currency for all kinds of useful items, like mushrooms." "I've traded with him before, he said he always trades at Goomba Village, And if we hurry we can get there and take that hunk-a-gold back. They tried their best to keep up with the Koopa, as he was headed to the Goomba Village. The Koopa then took a sharp turn up a grassy hill. "What?, that's not the way to Goomba Village!", said Wario. The brothers in confusion followed the Koopa.

 **The Koopa stoped at the top of the hill next to a large warp pipe. The brothers slowly caught up when they saw that the Koopa had dropped the gold in the warp pipe. The Koopa then got on his bike to leave. "What the heck are you doing?!", demanded Waluigi. The Koopa had an evil grin as he answered, "It wasn't much gold, so I decided to trash it to see the stupid look on your face." " Come here you little-", Waluigi started, but the Koopa darted away as he yelled, "later loser!" It was always Waluigi being put down never his brother. Waluigi openly asked haters why to them responding, " you're nobody, just an ugly long-nosed, stupid piece of trash." Over the years Waluigi accepted it, but he always tried to get into mischief for some kind of attention because he at least wanted to be noticed. It was his way of getting happiness. He was even disrespected by his brother, Wario. Wario then ordered Waluigi to go into the warp pipe and retrieve the gold. "Why?!", he agrilly said. " Because you're my assistant!", Wario yelled. Waluigi knew if he kept arguing, he would just lose. "Fine", Waluigi responded. "I'll go into town and see what parts we can buy and work with.", Wario said turning around. "Be at Toad Town tomorrow with the gold.", he said coldly. Wario then dashed off. It was unfair for Waluigi. He didn't even know where this warp pipe went! It could be some kind of lava land! How was Wario to expect Waluigi to be at Toad Town Tomorrow. Waluigi knew it was pointless to try to get out of these predicaments. When his brother wants something done, he gets his way or else he'd probably kill someone. Seriously. Waluigi couldn't leave his brother. He provided shelter, food, and things like that. He tried getting a job and house many times, but failed. Since nobody liked him, nobody hired him. He could have begged for money on the streets, but he did not want to look weak. Instead he's always up to mischief with his brother. "Well here goes nothing.", Waluigi told himself as he leaped into the warp pipe.**


	2. 2

**This is my second chapter. The last one felt rushed and not very descriptive, so I am going to try to fix that.**

 **Please note all Nintendo themes mentioned belong to Nintendo, not me.**

Waluigi fell into the pitch black abiss of the warp pipe as he screamed in horror. It seemed forever as he kept falling at the speed of light downward in pitch black darkness. He then abruptly shifted lying down, but still floating the same speed. After a while, he shifted back upwards, as he hung upside down this time. "Why do I always get the short end of the stick?!", wined Waluigi. After a while, the speed slowed down. POF! WOMP- WOMP-WOMP! The warp noise sounded. Waluigi poofed out of the warp pipe as all he just saw looking up twinkling night stars. There were tons! More than a billion packed together. He fell with force to a strange ground. It was curvy, like a sphere. He looked all around, confused. It was a strange land. He then realized that he was in outer space! He looked closer, studying his surroundings. He was on the Gateway Galaxy planets! But how? He stood up wobbling backwards, as the ground was curved. "WAH!", yelled Waluigi. He gained his balance as he walked on the Moon-like grassy ground. Waluigi had his mouth wide open, trying to soak the scene in. He had never been outside of the Mushroom Kingdom. A small Luma noticed him from a distance. The Luma calmly floated over to hopefully find out what the man was doing in the Gateway Galaxy. Waluigi froze in horror as he saw a strange star floating towards him. When the creature got close to him, he then realized how cute it was. His pupils got larger as they watered when he saw the cute creature. "What are you doing here mister?", the star asked in a sweet way. Waluigi then snapped out of his puppy dog face. "Some idiot stole my gold and threw it down the warp pipe that leads to this crazy place." " I came to chase after it, but I have no idea where the heck I am!", pouted Waluigi. The luma had a strange look on his face. After a long, awkward silence, the luma suggested, "Mabey momma can help you." "Momma?", Waluigi questionably asked. "Follow me.", the luma tugged Waluigi at a fast pace straight forward. They headed at a fast pace towards a floating metallic castle-like building. Waluigi kept staring at it's beauty not realizing that he was lagging behind. They finally got a few inches away from a staircase to a platform that the palace was resting on. "Momma!", the Luma innocently yelped for. The metallic doors to the place immediately slid open quickly with a figure floating in a rush out. "What's wrong my dear Luma?!", a worried female monotone voice said. Waluigi saw when the Woman stoped to see what was the mater that she... was the most beautiful creature that he ever saw. _"Forget Daisy."_ , he thought. The woman had platinum blonde hair covering her right eye. Her eyes were such a pale blue. She wore a beautiful long dress that was blue. The woman spotted the man at the bottom of the stairs with her precious Luma. She seemed calm, as she could tell the man did not show any threatening gestures. "This man says he came through the warp pipe because someone stole his gold and threw it down the warp pipe.", the Luma said in a calm voice, trying to not worry it's mamma. The woman floated down to the bottom of the staircase in front of the man. Waluigi's face was red as an apple. Rosalina then looked at the man's features. She examined his pointy ears, nose, and chin, as well as his mustache with pointed tips. She found this very attractive, causing her face to turn bright red, then purple. He was attractive. _Well, at least to her._ Waluigi then noticed she had a low dress, revealing her collar bone. Waluigi has a strange fetish for noticeable collar bones. He just couldn't explain it in words. The woman then took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to readdress the situation. "I haven't seen any gold come out of that warp pipe, perhaps the Lumas may have mistaken it as a toy to play with.", the woman said now, slightly blushing. "Luma?", questioned Waluigi. "The Lumas are the star children I have raised." "The one next to you is one of my many children." "Momma, what are we going to do about the missing gold?", asked the Luma floating next to Waluigi. Waluigi's hopes were crushed. Since the woman was a mother, she had to have a husband. All hope had to be lost for him. _Or so he thought._ "We should look for it after lunch, it is noon after all, would you care to join us sir?" Waluigi was astonished. No one had ever asked him to join them for lunch. "As long as your husband doesn't mind.", Waluigi replied. The woman had a confused look on her face, then realized what he was talking about. She didn't understand human relationships that well. "I'm sorry sir, I don't, And never had a husband.", the woman said. A glint of hope came back into Waluigi's eyes. _"She's single!"_ , he thought. He then was confused again. "Then how do you have all these children?", Waluigi asked. "These are all my adoptive children since I was a child." "I have been trying to help them find their biological mother for many years.", the woman explained. It then started to make sense to Waluigi. There was still one thing. _"Why would she adopt the Lumas as a child?",_ Waluigi thought. "I guess I could join you for lunch.", said Waluigi. "What's your name?", he asked, not being able to hold the question in, any longer. "Rosalina.", she replied. "Yours?" "Waluigi.", he said back. The two (and the Luma) walked up the stairs entering the

slide-open doors. _"I wonder where this man is from"_ , wondered Rosalina.


End file.
